schoolfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Byssinian
The Byssinian is a C+ Rare Game, Beast/Fellyne-type monster ally in the School Fare series. They are generally docile, and none are posed to be a threat. Byssinians, like other Fellynes, looks like anthropomorphic cats. The Fellyne character Muezza, is a Byssinian himself. Beastiary Entry Page 1: Appearance Byssinians are feline type beast with high similar features to those of an Abyssinian cat. The only things that are slightly different are their pointy jackal-like ears, slightly sturdy 'chest', three spikes by the 'elbow' and a rather large pair of hind legs. Their tail are instead usually half the length of the tail of an Abyssinian. Byssinians have vaguely iridescent fur during view in low-light conditions. Page 2: Behavior and "The nomad amongst the Fellyne race. The Byssinians patrol each parts of Dang'Lin just to protect its fellow Fellyne family from the Canidea and Luphine racial attacks. Although that Byssinian are rather intelligible and able to speak some human language, with a better adaptation in Chinese and Cantonese. Byssinians are however, not very fond to be a company with humans for they also keep some Canidea and Luphine as their "loyal" companions. They are also proven to be very doubtful and cannot easily trust others beside their Fellyne family." Rare Game Info The Byssinians is a Rare Game, and it is travels in packs or 'dowt' of Byssinians. It is extremely rare for a Byssinian to travel alone, it must at least of a Byssinian dowt is often called Alpha Byssinia, which generally have better overall stats and notably larger size. Byssinians, like most other Friendly Creatures, does not die upon defeat, but instead lie in sign of being trounced. Upon defeat of the entire dowt, the Alpha Byssinia will often offer the player a Byssinian Summon Card, which will summons from 3 up to a total of 7 Byssinians to aid in the journey. Strategy The Byssinian is never without its group, thus it would never wander off away from them. The least number of Byssinians in a group is usually just a pair. A dowt of Byssinian is often comprises of 7 total Byssinians(including the Alpha Byssinia. Byssinians The Byssinians are generally fast in movement and great in Evasion, thus it is virtually very hard to target them with ranged attacks. The Byssinians often utilizes Daggers and Shortbows in battle, and prefer attacking from afar and even some simple magicks(just Gale Torpedo and Storm Blast) to strike their challengers and foes. Like most other Fellynes, the Byssinians are capable of attacking whilst wall-walking, like a ninja. Casting Water-elemental magicks upon them will easily Staggers them,, repeated use will inflict Downed upon them. With them being weak to Ice-elemental magicks, they will be Downed when hit by it. The Byssinians are crucial for their alpha to utilize Fellyne Gang-up Style, without them, it cannot be used at all. The party should handle each one of the Byssinians before going after the Alpha Byssinia. Alpha Byssinia The Alpha Byssinia is just as agile but is more talented than its subordinates, being the alpha one in the group and all. It rarely attacks using its Shortbow, instead using its Dagger to harras its foes in a skirmishing fashion. The Alpha Byssinia is fond of using Restorative Items upon itself and sometimes its allies. Unlike the Byssinians, it does not get Staggered by Water-elemental a magicks, but can still be Downed by its repeated strikes. The same goes with Ice-elemental magicks, since Alpha Byssinia cannot be instantaneously Downed with just a single strike. The Alpha Byssinia is rather annoying for its ability to use Phoenix Pinions, but only up to 3 uses per leader, as it does not carry more than that amount. When weakened, the Alpha Byssinia leads the Fellyne Gang-up Style, in which it will command every one of its subordinate to attack a single unit simultaneously with extreme numbers of hits. The attacked unit would be Stunned after the attack. The upside of that mode is, the Alpha Byssinia stops attacking, but would still use Restorative Items. Trivia *Byssinians are basically based on the Abyssinian cat breed. Category:Monsters Category:Enemies